


Difficult Questions

by ununquadius



Series: Monthly Discord Prompts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Vampire Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: As a vampire Draco must ask for permission to enter in a room, but he doesn't like it. Written for the October Discord Drabble Challenge. Prompt: I'm not asking for permission. Words: 303. AO3 says it has 305 but it's a lie





	Difficult Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Nifflers-n-nargles for the host and the prompt this month <3
> 
> Thank you so much Cubedcoffeecake for the beta! <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> Now, enough thank yous, go and enjoy the fic!

It was one of the new rules. He _hated_ it, but he must do it. 

“May I…?” he asked, hesitating because he hated asking the whole thing. Malfoys don’t ask for things like that. 

“May you what?” the idiot with glasses asked. 

He hated that, too. It could have been anyone. Anyone at all; but he fell for Potter. Well, not for _Potter_. For a very specific part of Potter. 

“May I…?” he couldn’t. The words die in his throat. It was humiliating. If he could still blush, he would have done it. 

Potter looked at him, his eyebrows quirked. The idiot must be enjoying it! As if Draco’s pain and humiliation was something funny. How hard was for Potter to just nod?

“Potter! Answer me!” He stomped his foot on the floor, annoyed. 

Every night he came here he felt ridiculous. Standing in the entrance, just outside the room, being careful not to cross the invisible line by even an inch. And Potter continued to ignore him. Draco suspected he liked that. The power of having the last word. The power of being in charge. The power of denying Draco’s dinner if he felt like it. 

Potter laughed. He looked irresistible. He was wearing a T-shirt that exposed both his strong arms and his neck. His veins… Draco shook his head. He hated the path his mind went when he was near Potter. Or, well, Potter’s blood. 

“Why are you so difficult? How hard can it be to ask permission?” Potter asked cheerfully. 

“I’m not asking permission!”

“So you can come inside every time you want to?”

Draco would have bitten him with his very sharp canines—hard—if he could enter.

“Say it already, you prat.”

“You can enter.”

“Thank you! Was it that hard?”

He entered the room and licked his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like it? Then leave a comment and/or kudos if you want!
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


End file.
